As a component of the Pilot Stroke Data Bank (N01 NS 8-2397), 1980 stroke incidence data has been collected for the population of a well-defined geographic area located in three counties in southern Alabama. These data provide incidence rates by age, sex, race, and stroke type. Medical history as well as other factors were collected for each stroke case. These data are presently being analyzed for a publication which will compare these findings with other similar studies of stroke.